All The Things She Said
by JuuChanStar
Summary: Marron is in love, but not with just any one, her best friend. R&R YURI paring
1. Default Chapter

All The Things She Said  
  
By:JuuChanStar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I wish I did. I do not own the song either, "All The Things She Said" belongs to T.A.T.U. so do the other songs that will be in later chapters of the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Marron walked along the beach in the front of her home listening to her new favorite group, T.A.T.U. they were a supposedly lesbian 2 girl group. She loved their songs since they expressed exactly what she was going through at this point in her life. She was in love, but not with just any one, Marron was in love with her best friend Bra, and it was scaring her. She sat down and listened as her favorite song came onto the headphones she was listening too.  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious s - - t, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head This is not enough This is not enough  
  
All the things she said All the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, felling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault but I want her so much Wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame When they stop and stare-don't worry me Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?  
  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head This is not enough This is not enough  
  
Marron sighed and got up and kept walking and thinking about Bra and how much she loved her. She wished that she could just tell her friend that she was in love with her, but Marron was so sure that Bra was straight and wouldn't be her friend if she told her what she felt. * This is so hard, I just want to be with her, but I can't * Marron thought and looked up to see her mother leaning against the support for the porch roof watching her. Marron smiled and went over to her mother. 18 looked down at Marron. "I know what your going through Marron, I can see it in your eyes, and also the music, I'm here to help you when ever you need me, you know that don't you?" 18 said stepping off the porch to look at her 15 year old daughter. "Yes momma, but how could you know what I'm feeling, you've never had to deal with these feelings" Marron said and sat on the steps. 18 smirked and sat next to her leaning back enjoying the sun on her face. "Oh yes I did Marron, I went through exactly the same thing you're going through, and I was 15, like you are now" 18 said turning to face Marron. Marron looked shocked "You're joking, who did you like?"  
  
Marron was curious now, she never would of thought her mother to feel like this for any one besides her father. "Well, it was a girl I knew in high school, she was on my sports team, I really liked her, wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her, and just be with her, not be sexual but I wanted to be her girl friend more than anything, her name was Casey, and I liked her a lot, I finally told her, and amazingly she told me that she liked me back, we had a relationship, I got to hold her and kiss her and do all the stuff I had wanted to do with her, be honest with Bra hun, just tell her what you feel and see how it goes from there, and I'll always be here for you" 18 smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead and got up.  
  
"Now what do you say we get ready, Bulma called a while ago and invited us over for dinner" 18 pulled her daughter up onto her feet and they went into the house to get ready. Marron was scared as they walked into Bulma's house. Bra came running down the stairs and hugged Marron tight and beamed. "Hey! What's up girl, come on, Pan and every one else is upstairs, the adults are down stairs, let's go!" Bra said as she retreated up the stairs. Marron looked at her mom. "Be honest with her Marron" 18 said and kissed her forehead just like she had done earlier. Marron nodded and ran up the stairs to catch up with Bra.  
  
Once in the room Marron was getting butterflies in her stomach again. * Come on girl, you can do this, you have to tell her how you feel, later tonight when the guys are gone * Marron remembered that she was supposed to spend the night with Bra and Pan since it was summer and they were out of school and the three girls always spent the night at each others homes off and on. Marron sat down on the bed and talked and laughed the whole evening. Finally when all the adults and guys left, except for Bulma and Vegeta of course, the girls put their pajamas on and sat in a circle with a big bowel of popcorn between them in Bra's room.  
  
"Ok, what do you guys want to talk about?" Bra asked then shoved some popcorn into her mouth and pushed some of her blue hair behind her ears. Marron was ready to die, Bra looked so beautiful. "Relationships" Marron blurted out. "Ok, how bout who we have crushes on" Bra said. "Well, I don't know about you two but I like Trunks, I know you don't Bra, but what about you Marron, who do you like?" Pan said. Bra and Pan looked at Marron. "I uhhhh" Marron trailed off, she couldn't do it. "Look you guys can't laugh at me or get disgusted or not want to be my friends any more, ok" Bra and Pan nodded "Sure Marron, you can tell us anything" Bra said laying on her stomach and signaled the other 2 girls to do the same. Marron took a deep breath "I.like.." She was about to puke, she didn't want to loose her friends "I like you Bra" Marron said and looked at the floor knowing that she was about to loose her two best friends in the whole world.  
  
It was silent for about 5 minutes when Bra spoke up. "Marron, are you serious, you like me?" Marron nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know it must be disgusting for you, I'm gonna call my mom and go home." Marron sat up and wiped at her eyes then stood up and went to the door, before she could open it a hand was put on her shoulder. Marron turned around tears streaming down her face to see Bra looking her in the face.  
  
"Marron, why are you going to go home?" Bra asked putting her other hand on Marron's other shoulder. "Because, I know you guys think it's horrid that I like you, my best friend, I'm not gonna bother you with this." Marron said and looked down at the floor tears still streaming down her face. "Marron, it's not horrid, and you're not bothering us" Bra said sliding a finger under Marron's chin and lifted her head to look in her eyes. "It doesn't bother me at all Marron" Bra said and kissed Marron softly on the lips.  
  
Marron was surprised but returned the kiss and almost fainted when Bra put her arms around her waist and let Marron put her arms around her neck. The two pulled away and looked at each other. Marron was in shock "Bra, what was that for?" Bra grinned "Why do you think, I like you too Marron, for the longest time." Bra pulled back and linked her fingers with Marron's and took her back over to where Pan was sitting and smiling at the two. Marron sat down in between Bra's legs and smiled as Bra slid her arms around her waist. "Yes! Finally you two are together, now I can worry about my own relationship problems" Pan said laughing.  
  
Marron was shocked but happy that this was happening. She leaned back against Bra and closed her eyes snuggling close to her. Bra was equally happy, she was planning on telling Marron but didn't have the guts to, she was happy that this had happened. Later as the two laid down sharing a sleeping bag and snuggling close together Bra whispered into Marron's ear "I love you Marron" Marron smiled and pulled Bra even closer "I love you too Bra." They kissed and fell asleep happy that they had let eachother know.  
  
A/N: So how'd you like it??? I had fun writing it, review and tell me if you want more. ^_^ JuuChanStar 


	2. Show Me Love

All The Things She Said (part2)  
  
By: JuuChanStar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the songs in here. The songs belong to t.A.T.u. And thank you to all that reviewed!! ^_^ and ya it's a yuri, sorry bout the mix up.  
  
Chapter 2 - Show Me Love  
  
Marron smiled leaning back against Bra linking her fingers with hers as Bra slid her arms around Marron's waist. Bra smiled resting her head on Marron's shoulder and grinned getting an idea. Marron gasped softly as Bra began to bite her ear lobe and rubbed her stomach in soft and slow circles. Marron smiled leaning into Bra more, loving what she was doing to her. Bra smiled and slowly unhooked her left hand from Marron's and slid it down her leg then back up and rested it on the inside of her thigh. "Bra, that felt good" Marron said turning her head on biting Bra's ear lobe in return. They were listening to t.A.T.U.'s new CD, the song "Show Me Love" came on.  
  
This was and accident Not the kind where sirens shound Never even noticed We're suddenly crumbling  
  
Tell me how you've never felt Delicate or innocent Do you still have doubt that Us having faith makes any sense  
  
Bra grinned and moved her right hand down and slowly unbuttoned Marron's jeans and slid her fingertips to just inside her jeans and kept them there. Marron smiled and bit at Bra's earlobe more and twisted her arm around and rubbed just below Bra's belly button earning a slight gasp. Marron giggled and continued it as Bra suddenly slipped her whole hand into her pants and cupped Marron's woman hood. Marron gasped and stopped rubbing Bra's stomach. "Oh my god, Bra." Marron closed her eyes as Bra started to rub her in slow circles. Marron moaned and let Bra get up laying her back onto the bed they were sitting on and grinned as Bra tugged her pants off then her underwear. Bra grinned at Marron then softly ran a finger along the outside of her clit and gently slid a finger into her and watched Marron moan and close her eyes.  
  
Tell me nothing ever count  
  
Lashing out or breaking down Still somebody loses cause There's no way to turn around  
  
Staring at your photograph Everything now in the past Never felt so lonely I Wish that you could show me love  
  
Bra reached up with her free hand and with help from Marron slide her shit off and starting to finger her and moved up and kissed Marron then moved down and kissed her breasts. Marron moaned again and opened her eyes a little watching Bra. Bra smiled and took Marron's right nipple in her mouth and sucked on it gently biting it and then sucked again till it stood straight up then she did the same to the other nipple and ejoyed Marron's moans. "Bra, that feels wonderful" Marron said.  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love 'Til you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love Show me love, show me love 'Til I'm up off the floor  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love Show me love, show me love 'Til it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love Show me love, show me love 'Til I'm screaming for more  
  
Bra smiled and softly slipped another finger into Marron and kissed down her stomach and kissed her bellybutton making Marron giggle and moan as she fingered her harder. Bra grinned and slipped her fingers out of Marron and tasted them then kissed down more and softly kissed her clit causing Marron to moan. Bra grinned and started to softly kiss and lick Marron's clit and then slid her tongue into her and listened to Marron moan and then started to wiggle her tongue around inside her. "God.Bra.you're good" Marron said in and moaned more.  
  
Bra smiled and continued to wiggle her tongue around inside Marron and was surprised when Marron lost it and spilled her juices. Bra quickly licked and sucked Marron cleaned then crawled up lying on top of her and kissed her. "You like?" she asked. Marron nodded and kissed Bra lovingly. "Yes, very much, but now it's your turn" Marron grinned and rolled over sitting on top of Bra and tugged her shirt off then her bra (ironic huh, marron's taking bra's bra off, lol) and did the same to her nipples that she had done to hers and then tugged her pants off.  
  
Bra smiled softly. Marron smiled back and slid her underwear off and kissed from her left knee right next to her womanhood then did the same with her other leg then stopped watching as Bra began to gasp. Marron grinned, this would be short but sweet, she leaned down and took her clit in her mouth and gently sucked on it. Immediately Bra moaned. Marron smiled and slid her tongue into her blue haired lover and started to tongue fuck her and reached up and rubbed her breasts. Bra moaned. Marron moved her tongue faster and grinned when Bra let her juices out. Marron licked them pup and then kissed her clit once more then laid next to her and pulled the covers over them and snuggled up with her. "So did you like that?" Marron said grinning. "Oh yeah, where did you learn that, that was great."  
  
Marron smiled. "My mom, she told me the best way to get a girl to orgasm, cause my dad can make her orgasm real good, I've heard them sometimes." "Wow, my mom never tells me anything like that." Bra said and snuggled closer to Marron, enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close together. Marron smiled and listened to the waves outside her bedroom realizing that the music was off and looked around and realized she had rolled onto the remote. * Oh well * she thought. She kissed Bra's forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
18 who had been down stairs through the whole thing went to Marron's room to see if the girls wanted to go out for dinner since Krillin had agreed he wanted to go. 18 stopped when she saw the girls snuggled close under the covers and their clothes in a pile on the floor. 18 shook her head smiling and leaned against the doorframe crossing her arms watching the pair. "Hey you two, how does going out for dinner sound?" 18 said and laughed as the girls bother jumped. "Mom, you scared us, uhhhh we weren't doing any thing" Marron blushed as her mother laughed. "Marron, Bra I am fine with you two doing this, just don't do it where Vegeta could catch you, now do you two want to go out for dinner with me and Krillin?" 18 asked. Marron and Bra nodded. "We need a shower first mom." Marron said.  
  
18 nodded and gave them 1 hour to be ready then went back downstairs to tell Krillin that they would be down in an hour. Marron and Bra got out of the bed and went to the shower and got cleaned up then got dressed and dried their hair and did their make up then ran down stairs hand in hand. 18 smiled at the two as they entered the restaurant, she knew they were in love but not so much that they would do what they had done earlier. * Wow, those two are really in love * she thought as they all stood in line to get a table.  
  
Bra slid her arm around Marron's waist and let her do the same in return. Marron looked around and saw a lot of ppl staring, she grinned and decided to make it better and slid her hand into Bra's back pocket. Bra looked at Marron and tilted any eyebrow and then slid her hand into Marron's back pocket. "What's going on Marron?" Bra said. "We have ppl staring, I thought I would make it better" Marron giggled with Bra and pulled each other closer. Finally they were seated and had their legs that were next to eachother hooked.  
  
Later as they left once again with their arms around eachother a guy got up from the table close to the door and stood in front of the girls. "You both are a disgrace, disgusting, holding eachother like that in public, what are you two, a couple of sluts?" he said. 18 had had enough, stepping forward she hit the guy square in the jaw and sent him flying into the wall. "First of all it's none of your business if they hold eachother, and second of all they are not sluts, they are in love and you better not make any more comments like that or I'll track you down and kill you, come on girls let's go" 18 said and linked hands with Krillin and the 4 of them left the restaurant.  
  
A/N: How'd you like that one????? ^_^ Review and I might write more. 


	3. Not Gonna Get Us

All The Things She Said (part3)  
  
By: JuuChanStar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the songs in here. The songs belong to t.A.T.u. And thank you to all who are reviewing!! It's really helping me! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3-Not Gonna Get Us  
  
Marron was really nervous, she didn't want to go to school, she was afraid of what every one was going to say about her and Bra. Sighing she looked in the mirror, she wore faded hip hugger Mudd bell bottom jeans, a top that was black with a sparkly pinkish heart in the middle, her hair was down and was curled in a bunch of tight ringlets and she had on make-up that enhanced her features. Her finishing touch was her gray skater shoes that her jeans covered up part of. She smiled tugging at her pants a little liking how her belly showed a little cause of the short T-shirt and the low- rise jeans.  
  
"Marron, it's time to go!" 18 called up the stairs. Marron grabbed her bag and ran out of her room excited that she would see Bra soon and nervous because of the surprise they had for every one at school. When they pulled up to the school 18 gave Marron a smile "Don't let any one intimidate you" Marron nodded and climbed out and ran up to the school to find Bra waiting for her at the door. "Hey Marron, how are you doing?" Bra said after the two had hugged and kissed. Marron nodded and linked her fingers with Bra's. Bra smiled and the two walked towards where every one hung out in the morning.  
  
Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise You and me, let's just be honest We're gonna run, nothing can stop us Even the night that falls all around us  
  
As they walked up to the table their hands tightened. The first to notice them was Trunks. "Hey Marron, Bra geez what took you two long enough to get here, uhhh why you holding hands like that?" He asked and tilted his head. Bra and Marron tensed and looked at each other. " We uhhh, we're going out.." Marron said as Bra nodded. Goten who had been busy drinking a soda started to cough and looked at the two girls. "You're not serious." He said wiping his mouth. Bra nodded and gently unhooked her hand from Marron's and slid her arm around her waist smiling when Marron returned the gesture.  
  
Goten and Trunks sweat dropped and started to laugh. " No way, this is hilarious, Bra does mom know?" Trunks laughed. Bra frowned " Yes mom knows, and why is it so funny?" she challenged. Trunks stopped laughing and folded his arms " Cause when dad finds out he's gonna have a heart attack." "Trunks dad can't find out, he'll also be furious." Bra said.  
  
Marron knew Bra was getting upset at the thought of her father finding out so she gently started rubbing her back. "Bra calm down, it's alright, if your brother doesn't open his big mouth then everything will be fine." Marron said shooting a glare at Trunks that looked so much like her mother's it made Trunks wince. " I won't open my mouth Bra, promise, but you better be careful, dad won't be happy if he does find out." Bra nodded and leaned her head against Marrons.  
  
Later that day Bra and Marron were hanging out on the island in the water laughing and splashing water at each other. 18 watched the two from the porch smiling softly. * Those two are so great together * she thought and looked up as Krillin came out and smiled. " They really like each other don't they?" he asked. 18 nodded the soft smile still on her face. Marron looked up and saw her parents watching them and waved giving Bra an advantage. Bra tackled Marron into the water without warning, causing the blond to shriek then fall backward. When she came up Marron laughed and started after Bra and grabbed her around the waist turned her and kissed her deeply. Bra wrapped her arms around Marron's neck and kissed her back. 18 smiled and shook her head softly. " Uhhh, they do that often out in the open?" Krilin asked sliding his arm around her waist. 18 nodded. " Yes, they are open about their feelings." 18 said watching the two girls kiss.  
  
Marron pulled back and smiled at Bra. " I love you " Bra smiled and put her arms down around her waist puling their bodies up against each other. " I love you too " The two teens kissed again and fell as a wave suddenly crashed into them. " Woah, where'd that come from? " Bra said as they came up again. Marron shrugged and linked her hand with Bra's and they started up towards their towels lying on the beach.  
  
A/N: How did you like that? I hope it was good. Please review and give me some ideas, I have no idea what else to write. Also, I'm going to write up another story today about 18 and Krillin, please read it, the title is Special Moment. Please read and review it. 


End file.
